forever and a day
by xxcrystalinerose
Summary: Tetsuya tak bisa menunggu selamanya. AkaKuro/hint!MidoTaka/AU/Warning Inside.


_Untuk Sei-kun dari satu tahun mendatang._

 _Aku telah menunggu selamanya._

 _Dan 'selamanya' itu takkan berarti andai aku tidak pernah bertemu Sei-kun. Kini 'selamanya' memiliki berjuta makna bagiku._

 _Selamanya, karena cinta itu abadi. Selamanya, karena segalanya butuh waktu untuk terwujud. Selamanya dan satu hari, karena 'selamanya' tidak cukup untuk terus bersamamu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **forever and a day by Pink Crystalline Roses**

 **Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

 **5% Figure 8 (song)** | **5% To My One Year Later Self** | **90% Science**

 **Aka, Kuro, Mido, Taka (AkaKuro slight MidoTaka)**

 **Cover image does not belong to me.**

 **Warning: OOC, maksa, bahasa amburegul, susah dipahami. Tema yang segelap Aomine dan alur secepat cahaya Zone Kagami. Jangan menyesal setelah membaca fic ini (?).**

 **And as always, DLDR but don't forget to R &R!**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kumulonimbus pekat bergulung di penghujung langit. Setitik biru cerah menangkap perhatiannya. Bercak warna yang kontras dengan kanvas kelabu mendung. Napas Seijuurou tercekat, batin berdesir menyaksikan pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Ah," vokal singkat terlepas dari bibir plum itu. Seakan tidak peduli, ekspresinya berubah dari kosong menjadi sebuah senyum manis. "Halo."

Jeda antara dua patah kata digunakan Seijuurou untuk memacu langkah. Dalam satu hentakan, tubuh pemuda berhelai secerah musim semi terhempas ke lantai. Dipindah secara paksa oleh lengan yang bergerak otomatis.

"'Halo' apanya!" hardik Seijuurou, posisinya menjulang di atas si _baby blue_ yang memasang tampang tanpa dosa. Sepertinya ia bertanya-tanya apa gerangan yang telah dilakukannya sampai membuat orang lain marah.

Alih-alih reda, emosinya semakin tersulut. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau tidak tahu ini lantai berapa, hah?! Kalau sampai kau jatuh, bagaimana?!"

Dan api di hati langsung padam ketika melihat wajah manis pemuda itu terisi dengan penyesalan, tak luput beberapa titik air yang menggenang di pelupuk mata.

"Astaga, maaf." Seijuurou berlutut, refleks mengusap air mata yang terlanjur meleleh ke pipi sepucat porselen. Sial sekali bahwa ia tidak kuat melihat orang lain menangis. "Kau salah, tapi seharusnya aku tidak berbicara seperti itu. Maaf."

"Maaf...?" Pemuda itu menggumam. Sesal menguap dan terganti oleh bingung. Ia melepas kacamata berbingkai putih tulang yang bertengger di pucuk hidung, kemudian mengusap cepat kedua matanya. "Eh? Kenapa...? Tidak berhenti..."

Air mata masih mengalir tanpa jeda. "Mungkin... aku sedang bahagia? Terima kasih, ano..."

"Seijuurou, Akashi Seijuurou."

"Salam kenal, Sei-kun. Kuroko Tetsuya,"

Dalam sekejap, mood kembali berubah dan pemuda yang kini diketahui bernama Tetsuya tersenyum simpul. Alis Seijuurou naik beberapa mili ketika mendengar panggilan kelewat akrab terlontar dari mulutnya.

"'Sei-kun'? Maaf, tapi—"

"Dan aku tidak sedang bahagia," Tetsuya mempertahankan ekspresi berbinar yang benar-benar berbeda dengan tampang monoton beberapa saat lalu. "Sepertinya aku sedang jatuh cinta."

.

.

.

Dari situlah hubungan aneh mereka bermula.

Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya, 20 tahun. Usia yang relatif muda, namun masih berentang 2 tahun dari Seijuurou. Kadang, ia merasa pemuda itu terlahir dengan gender yang salah. Apalagi dengan wajah manis dan postur mungil yang menebar kesan ringkih.

"—ei-kun. Sei-kun, halo?"

Seijuurou mengerjap. Tertangkap basah melamun tentang awal perkenalan mereka. "Ah, iya. Aku—sedang berpikir." Tukasnya singkat, menyibukkan diri dengan cangkir berisi _double espresso._

Tetsuya mengambil jeda untuk menyeruput _vanilla latte_ pesanan. Netranya bergulir ke jendela besar yang memisahkan mereka dari dunia luar. Tatapnya minim ekspresi, tapi Seijuurou tahu bahwa ia tengah berbunga-bunga.

"Tetsuya, kau tidak sekolah? Atau kerja, mungkin?" Yang merah memecah canggung di udara.

"Aku pernah punya dosen privat, sastra klasik. Kalau kerja, entahlah? Aku pernah sambilan di toko bunga, dan terkadang di sebuah café."

Dosen privat? Sekiranya, Tetsuya berasal dari keluarga yang cukup berada jika ia bisa mendapat pelayanan senyaman itu. Apa tadi? Keluarga? Seijuurou tidak pernah melihatnya bersama sanak saudara atau orang tua.

"Kedua orang tuaku meninggal tahun lalu."

Heterokrom Seijuurou membulat sempurna. Ia sempat hendak angkat bicara tetapi Tetsuya menghadiahi sebuah gelengan. "Tabrakan mobil. Fatal. Supirnya pun tak selamat. Sekarang aku tinggal bersama dua temanku."

"Sei-kun mau bertemu mereka? Sekarang juga sudah waktunya aku pulang."

Agaknya Seijuurou takjub mendengarkan cerita pemuda ini. Jika ada orang yang disuruh bercerita tentang kerabat atau keluarga yang telah tiada, setidaknya mereka akan berakhir berkaca-kaca; Tetsuya membeberkan ceritanya dengan air muka yang tak banyak berubah.

Bisa jadi pemuda manis ini berjiwa besi, jika tidak mengalami disfungsi emosi.

"Rumahmu tidak jauh dari sini, bukan? Mari kuantar."

"Un! Terima kasih, Sei-kun!"

.

.

.

Sepanjang jalan, mereka berbicara tentang banyak hal. Mulai dari semacam pekerjaan Seijuurou sampai hal-hal trivial sejenis susu vanilla kocok dari _franchise_ cepat saji favorit Tetsuya.

Mereka terlalu asyik mengobrol sampai Seijuurou lupa soal tangan mereka yang bergandengan. Tangan Tetsuya lebih mungil darinya, juga terasa lebih dingin. Atau mungkin karena hawa awal musim semi yang mana dingin musim salju masih berbekas padanya.

"Sei-kun, kita sudah sampai."

Langkah berpasangan mereka terhenti di hadapan sebuah gedung bercat putih yang tinggi menjulang. Dahi Seijuurou terlipat; ini gedung yang tempo hari ia kunjungi guna menjenguk salah seorang kerabatnya.

Lebih tepatnya, gedung itu adalah tempat mereka pertama bertemu.

Atau lebih tepatnya lagi, "Tetsuya, ini rumah sakit."

Terpampang jelas di puncak gedung itu, dengan huruf balok berbahan logam mengkilat yang terpasang di sebuah segmen dindingnya.

"Ini _memang_ rumah sakit, Sei-kun." Masih menggandeng tangannya, Tetsuya berjalan menuju pintu kaca kembar dari gedung yang dimaksud. "Selamat datang di rumahku."

Seijuurou terpaku, otaknya sibuk mengaitkan pertemuan terlampau dua minggu lalu, apa yang dilakukan Tetsuya saat itu, dan bagaimana pemuda itu mampu membicarakan hal-hal suram dengan tingkah riang. Sekali lagi, napasnya tercekat.

 _Apathy._

.

.

.

Seperti bagian luar, dinding lobi bercat putih. Ubin lantai berwarna putih, lampu neon di plafon menyala putih. Membosankan, statis. Tak luput pula bau antiseptik pertanda lokasi higienis.

Mereka masih berjalan beriringan, menyusuri lorong sayap kiri. Tidak banyak orang berlalu-lalang, kecuali beberapa perawat dan staf kebersihan.

Semua normal sampai mereka berpapasan dengan seorang jangkung yang terlihat mencolok—dengan kepala hijau yang tercetak jelas di kanvas putih pemandangan sekeliling, ditambah tinggi tubuh di luar batas normal.

"Konnichiwa, Midorima-kun." Sapa Tetsuya, kasual meskipun orang yang diajak bicara merupakan salah satu dokter setempat. Terlihat dari jas laboratorium yang pria hijau itu kenakan dan tanda nama yang tersemat di dada kiri—Midorima Shintarou.

"Kuroko, jadi selama ini kau keluyuran dengan orang tak dikenal?" ujar Midorima, selesai mencolek bingkai kacamata guna memperbaiki posisi alat optik tersebut. Raut mukanya tampak tidak senang.

"Dia bukan 'orang tak dikenal', Midorima-kun." Balas Tetsuya datar, mengeratkan pegangannya pada sebuah lengan. Seijuurou dapat merasakan tatapan beraura negatif dari si dokter—yang lebih mirip tiang jemuran berpucuk hijau. "Ini Sei-kun, Akashi Seijuurou-kun."

Midorima berjengit. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan marga itu? Apalagi yang sedang ia hadapi secara langsung adalah CEO muda perusahaan warisan tujuh turunan mereka, Akashi Corporations.

"Salam kenal, Midorima-sensei." Seijuurou mengulurkan tangan tanda meminta jabat tangan. Diam-diam, ia senang melihat reaksi si dokter ketika tangan mereka bertemu—seperti ketika kau curiga pada orang yang terkemuka, lalu merasa tengsin setelahnya.

Midorima mendengus, berusaha serius demi mengembalikan suasana. Tangan kirinya—yang diperban—berkutat dengan boneka ular yang melingkari leher alih-alih sebuah stetoskop. "Kuroko, kau hampir melewatkan kontrol hari ini. Segera ke kamarmu. Asistenku akan menemuimu."

Tetsuya terlihat hendak memprotes, "Tapi, Sei-kun—"

"Aku ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Akashi-san."

Sebuah putusan akhir. Tetsuya sepertinya tidak punya tenaga untuk berdebat meskipun hati berkata lain. Seijuurou tahu, karena ia _melihat._

(Melihat kedua kaki kurus itu gemetar seperti kedua sendi lutut akan melemas dan tumbang kapan saja. Sesuatu tidak beres.)

"Maaf, Sei-kun. Sepertinya aku harus kembali." Tetsuya kecewa, meski begitu emosi tidak terlukis di wajah manisnya. Perlahan, tautan jemari mereka melonggar, dan Seijuurou seketika itu merindukan rasa kebersamaan di antara mereka seharian ini.

Pemuda _baby blue_ itu agak menyeret kaki. Seijuurou dapat merasakan usaha yang Tetsuya kerahkan untuk mengambil tiap langkah.

"Tetsuya!"

Sesuai panggilannya, Tetsuya berhenti sejenak untuk mendengarkan.

"Besok—tidak, setiap hari. Mulai hari ini, aku akan terus menemuimu."

Yang ia dapatkan hanyalah tawa kecil dan suara gumaman,

"Tak apa selama Sei-kun tidak mudah sakit hati."

.

.

.

Ialah Midorima Shintarou.

Usia mereka sama, 22 tahun, dengan pria bersurai klorofil menjadi si senior. Jaraknya nyaris setengah tahun lebih tua.

Ia merupakan pribadi yang teguh terhadap konsep dunianya dan sangat sulit untuk terpengaruh arus argumen, kontroversi, maupun isu yang mengalir di masyarakat. Sehingga tak heran jika di usianya yang belia, ia sudah menjadi salah satu petinggi dalam komunitas RSU.

Dan tersembunyi di balik itu semua adalah... seorang pria yang bisa dibilang _eksentrik._ Ditambah dengan informasi sulit dipercaya bahwa manusia ini sudah memiliki seorang tunangan yang kebetulan bergender sama, lengkaplah impresi pertama Seijuurou tentang Midorima-sensei.

"Maaf jika terkesan lancang," Midorima kini mengambil alih alur pembicaraan. "Apa kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Kuroko?"

Demi dewa, Seijuurou merasa seperti tengah diwawancarai sebagai kandidat menantu. Mengingat status mereka yang masih ambigu, ia tidak dapat memberi jawaban konkret soal pertanyaan barusan.

"Kami baru bertemu dua minggu lalu."

"Jadi begitu, hmph." Konteks perkataan si dokter terdengar meremehkan. "Setelah ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau yakin untuk melanjutkan hubunganmu dengan Kuroko?"

Mata kucingnya memicing, menguarkan sinyal tidak suka. "Apa maksudmu?"

Midorima menjaga postur _stoic_ -nya, tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia tengah bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman ketika mendapat tatap sengit dari Seijuurou. Berdeham, ia mengajukan jawaban untuk pertanyaannya.

Mendengar jawaban itu, Seijuurou merasa begitu ingin menemui Tetsuya dan tidak pernah melepasnya, mungkin untuk selamanya.

"Waktu Kuroko tinggal satu tahun."

.

.

.

.

.

Seijuurou memacu mobil ke Tokyo.

Kemarin, isi kepalanya terkuras dan tergantikan Tetsuya yang entah sedang menjalani apa. Bahkan ia belum menguras sebanyak mungkin informasi yang bisa didapat dari Midorima ketika ia bangkit dan berlari kesetanan ke resepsionis, mengabaikan teriakan si dokter di balik punggungnya—

—hanya untuk mendapati hak sebagai penjenguk ditolak mentah-mentah dengan dalih pasien yang hendak dijenguk sedang menjalani prosedur pemeriksaan.

 _Sialan._

Buku jarinya memutih akibat mencekik kemudi mobil. Pikirannya mulai melayang pada informasi pemberian dokter pribadi Tetsuya.

" _Di_ lobus frontalis _otaknya ada sebuah tumor. Laju pertumbuhan tumor ini lambat, tapi seperti yang kau ketahui, semua tumor jinak dapat berubah ganas sewaktu-waktu. Melihat pengobatannya sekarang, tumor itu akan terus tumbuh. Kuroko hanya akan bertahan satu tahun lagi."_

" _Lalu apa yang sudah kau lakukan untuk mencegahnya? Bukankah tumor itu sudah diketahui keberadaannya sejak tahun lalu? Bukankah saat itu kau bisa langsung mengambil tindak operasi?"_

" _Jika bisa, aku pasti melakukannya sejak dulu."_

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

Midorima tidak menjawab, kemudian insiden dirinya yang kalap terjadi.

"Tetsuya..."

Tanpa sadar, Seijuurou mulai melantunkan tiga silabil nama itu terus-menerus.

.

.

.

Manik berbeda warna menyapu kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang di lobi, sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Putih, putih dimana-mana. Seharusnya warna itu akan terlihat dengan mudah.

"Sei-kun?"

Itu _dia._

Dengan langkah lebar, ia menghampiri sosok itu. Di sana ada Tetsuya dan Midorima yang tengah larut dalam diskusi. Untuk suatu alasan, Seijuurou ingin mengajak pemuda itu kabur dan tinggal jauh-jauh dari dokter itu.

Ia tidak peduli akan apa yang orang lain pikirkan. Tetsuya kini berada dalam dekapannya, dan Seijuurou bersumpah tidak akan melepaskan.

"Mulai hari ini, kuperintahkan kau menjadi kekasihku." Samar-samar terdengar kegaduhan Midorima di balik layar, tapi ia tak peduli. "Dan jangan berani pergi dari sisiku, Kuroko Tetsuya..."

Seijuurou dapat merasakan sepasang tangan mungil di punggungnya, diiringi dengan jawaban lembut sang kekasih yang kini telah resmi,

"Terima kasih, Sei-kun..."

 _... tapi aku tidak bisa._

.

.

.

.

.

Seijuurou menyewa sebuah rumah yang terletak tak jauh dari RSU Tokyo, setelah melalui rintangan berupa diskusi dan adu argumen alot dengan Midorima Shintarou selaku wali dan dokter penangan Tetsuya. Pada akhirnya, izin didapat dengan syarat Tetsuya dapat terus kontrol minimal seminggu dua kali.

Pekerjaan ia lakukan dari rumah. Sisanya sudah beres terurus sekretaris pribadi perusahaan. Semuanya demi berada di sisi Tetsuya—setidaknya, sampai _waktu itu_ tiba.

Ia tahu bagaimana hubungan ini akan berakhir.

(Tapi Seijuurou tak pernah memperhitungkan apa saja faktor yang akan mengakhiri hubungan mereka.)

.

.

.

.

.

"Pekerjaan Midorima-kun itu seperti saklar lampu."

Tutur Tetsuya di suatu hari dimana hujan turun. Seijuurou tidak dapat mengelak dari rasa tertarik yang menggelitik hati. Jika orang yang mereka bicarakan ada disini, dijamin ia akan memprotes analogi murah kekasihnya.

"Saat sedang _on,_ dia seorang neurologis; kadang juga praktek bedah saraf. Saat _off-day,_ Midorima-kun akan menjalankan tugas sampingan."

Seijuurou baru tahu bahwa dokter juga bisa punya pekerjaan paruh waktu. "Tugas sampingan sejenis apa?"

Tetsuya mengangkat bahu, selesai mengunyah sesuap kecil tofu. "Semacam... psikiater? Entah, biasanya Midorima-kun mendengarkan masalah mereka, lalu menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan... ada yang diajak ke ruang perekaman, terkadang hanya butuh tanda tangan."

Pekerjaan macam apa itu? Seijuurou mulai meragukan keotentikan profesi Midorima, namun jika benar, mengapa ia ditugaskan untuk tak hanya menjadi dokter pribadi, melainkan juga wali Tetsuya?

Pertanyaan itu berakhir tak terjawab, namun Seijuurou mendapat sedikit petunjuk—yang entah dapat ia temukan ujungnya atau tidak.

"Akhir-akhir ini, aku melihat beberapa orang berkonsultasi ke Midorima-kun." Tetsuya menatap lurus ke rubi-emas Seijuurou, "Aku sering melihat mereka mengunjungi pasien yang sudah koma bertahun-tahun."

.

.

.

Melihat Tetsuya tertawa, melihatnya mengambil langkah tegas, melihatnya _tidak menderita—_ semua itu merupakan obat bagi hati Seijuurou yang dikekang rasa khawatir.

Sayang sekali, seberapa kuat pun Seijuurou berusaha lari dari kekhawatiran, perasaan itu akan datang menyerang tiap saat. Seperti luka mikroskopis yang tertoreh di hati; ada, namun tak kasat mata.

.

.

.

Luka itu terbuka lebar, seolah ada yang merobeknya dengan paksa.

 _Prang!_

"Tetsuya!"

Suara beling menghantam lantai terasa seperti kejut listrik yang memaksa kaki Seijuurou untuk bekerja. Ia memacu langkah menuju dapur, meloncati anak tangga dua-dua—

—dan mendapati Tetsuya berdiri dengan serpihan kaca berserakan di kaki, menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan hidungnya. Liquid merah menetes dari pucuk dagu dan merembes ke kerah kemeja, menodai putih fabriknya.

Dengan bola mata membulat sempurna, Tetsuya menoleh ke arahnya. "Se-Sei—"

Ucapannya tak pernah selesai ketika pemuda biru itu tumbang ke pelukan Seijuurou. Punggung mungilnya terselamatkan dari pecahan tajam. Sebagai gantinya, yang merah mendesis menahan sensasi sayatan di telapak kaki.

"Tetsuya! Tetsuya, bertahanlah—"

Detik berikutnya Seijuurou kepayahan dan nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan ketika ia merasakan tubuh Tetsuya menegang dan punggungnya melengkung. Pemuda itu melepas jeritan melengking—terdengar seperti seseorang yang berteriak sementara leher tercekik.

Seluruh isi pikiran Seijuurou bercampur aduk. Detak jantung bergemuruh dan membentur kurungan rusuk melihat Tetsuya mulai kejang—sesuai peringatan Midorima kala mereka pertama pindah di luar pengawasan rumah sakit.

"Astaga, Tetsuya—" Suaranya gemetar. Punggung tangan disapukan ke lantai, menyingkirkan serpih transparan yang tersebar asal. Perlahan tubuh yang masih berguncang itu dibaringkan menghadap satu sisi. "Tenang, sayang, tenang..."

Desis meluncur dari mulut. Alas kakinya mulai meneteskan darah, begitu pula dengan balik tangan. Degup jantungnya belum normal. Seijuurou menghembuskan napas lamat-lamat sembari mengelus pelan dahi Tetsuya.

"Sshh... tenang, Tetsuya..." bisiknya, gigi bergemeletuk akibat serangan adrenalin. "Tidurlah, Tetsuya. Kumohon..."

Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah dilanda ketakutan sebesar itu sepanjang hidupnya.

.

.

.

Bagi Tetsuya, ruang ICU merupakan ruang yang paling ia benci.

Mungkin wajahnya saat ini sulit untuk mengungkapkan kebencian itu, tapi berada di ruang ini mengingatkannya akan _harapan hidup,_ dan Tetsuya membenci konsep _harapan_ dalam konteks _hidup._ Bisa jadi karena dengki maupun putus asa yang telah ditanggungnya selama ini.

"Tetsuya, syukurlah sekarang kau baik-baik saja."

Tak apa, Tetsuya mudah dihibur. Mengobati hatinya bukanlah perkara rumit. Semudah menemukan solusi untuk keinginan terakhirnya.

Manik lazuardi bergulir untuk bersitatap dengan kilau rubi dan emas. Kilau yang menyiratkan kelegaan dan sukacita, begitu kontras dengan miliknya yang telah lama mati.

Mungkin; mungkin saja, Seijuurou masih berpegang pada frasa _harapan hidup_ yang dibencinya.

Tetsuya tengah ditimpa lelah, alhasil ia hanya menarik sudut bibir sejauh yang ia mampu. Tahun lalu kejangnya terkadang kambuh, tapi tidak pernah memburuk menjadi epilepsi.

Jujur saja, ia agak kecewa kenapa insiden kemarin tidak menambah pengalamannya tentang kelainan yang dimaksud. Sama halnya dengan beberapa orang yang penasaran tentang rasanya pingsan.

"Banyak istirahat, Tetsuya." ujar Seijuurou lembut, berbarengan dengan puncak kepalanya yang dielus. Satu kecupan di dahi, lalu di hidung, lalu di bibir. Yang terakhir bertahan agak lama, dan Tetsuya menikmati sensasi hangat yang merekah di perut. "Aku sangat khawatir."

"Maaf, Sei-kun..." _... padahal aku sangat menikmatinya._

"Tetsuya tidak ingin apa-apa? Akan kucarikan di cafeteria." Tawar Seijuurou dengan senyum menawan dan satu lagi kecupan di punggung tangan.

"... susu vanila." _Dan Sei-kun untuk memahami keinginanku._

"Baiklah. Tidak dingin, tentunya." Seijuurou melepas kekeh geli, tahu bahwa Tetsuya sebal jika jatah susu dingin dipotong seenak jidat. Ia membuang muka, memilih untuk memperhatikan rupa gumpalan awan dari balik jendela.

"Cepat sembuh, Tetsuya."

Sekilas, ia merasakan kombinasi dongkol dan bahagia mendengar perkataan itu.

.

.

.

Lima belas menit berlalu dan Seijuurou tak kunjung kembali.

Jenuh menyerang. Tetsuya cukup puas mengimajinasikan kapas-kapas putih di atas sana dalam berbagai bentuk, kini otaknya menuntut hiburan lain demi menuntaskan kebosanan.

Ia melirik ke plafon. Matanya kontan menyipit ketika pupil ditembus cahaya putih menyilaukan. Semuanya putih, dan jenuhnya berlipat ganda.

Tetsuya perlahan berusaha duduk. Kepalanya berputar seiring pergerakan kedua paruh tubuhnya membentuk sudut yang nyaman. Mungkin tak lama lagi, jika penyakitnya memburuk, ia akan tahu bagaimana rasanya vertigo.

Ah, rupanya masih banyak hal yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

"Uggghh..."

Erangan pelan dicipta pita suara, Tetsuya refleks memegang kepala. Tangan satunya merogoh saku celana, meraba kira-kira dimana gerangan media pelampiasan yang sudah digelutinya sejak awal pindah bersama Seijuurou.

Tentu saja kekasihnya itu tidak tahu, karena benda itu adalah rahasianya dengan Midorima. Terinspirasi secara _random_ dari sebuah karya sastra yang pernah ia baca, Tetsuya menulis surat untuk Seijuurou dari satu tahun mendatang.

Sebuah ketukan mampir dan membuyarkan pikirannya.

Sebelum Tetsuya memberi izin, seseorang yang familiar memasuki ruangan tempatnya singgah sementara. Ia berbinar, buru-buru mengeluarkan surat yang tersembunyi dalam sakunya.

"Midorima-kun," satu lengan dijulurkan kearah dokter berkacamata itu. Midorima tak banyak merespon, seperti biasanya, tapi Tetsuya tahu ia _mengerti._ "Suratnya..."

"Akan kupegang sampai waktunya," Amplop putih bertukar tangan. Sang neurologis membenahi posisi kacamatanya, gestur klasik yang sering Tetsuya lihat. "Tapi setelah kudiskusikan dengan pihak rumah sakit, ternyata ini belum cukup kuat."

Kepala biru dimiringkan beberapa derajat. "Kenapa...?"

"Buktimu. Harus ada orang lain yang bersaksi. Tidak mungkin aku, karena akan disangka konspirasi." Ujar Midorima. "Kecuali, kau mau menyediakan bukti yang lebih detail. Kapan kau bersedia?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

Denging interkom bergema.

" _Agak lemas, tapi tak apa."_

"Langsung saja, Kuroko."

" _Baik, aku mengerti."_

"Apa kau merasa kesakitan saat ini?"

Hening sejenak, kemudian terdengar decak si _interviewee._

" _Kepalaku—sakit sekali. Seperti ada yang memecahnya, lalu menyusunnya kembali, kemudian dipecahkan lagi."_

"Apa kau sudah tidak tahan?"

" _Tidak, tidak sama sekali."_

"Apa kau paham kondisimu?"

" _Aku paham dengan sempurna."_

"Tolong katakan keinginanmu saat ini."

Hening lagi, kali ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya.

" _Keinginanku—masih sama seperti dua tahun lalu."_

.

.

.

"Kau dapat, Takao?"

Takao Kazunari, asisten pribadi yang menjunjung tinggi profesinya. Pria bersurai sehitam malam nyengir bangga sambil melambaikan sebuah kaset, diekstrak langsung dari alat perekam properti rumah sakit.

"Sejelas cinta kita, Shin-chan~" ujarnya jahil tanpa mempedulikan Midorima yang mulai merasa eneg. "Jadi, setelah ini anak itu mau diapakan?"

Sang atasan diam bergeming, cicit si bawahan otomatis mengisi hening. "Kalau _iya,_ jangan sampai nama kita diseret ke meja hijau. Shin-chan tahu kan, siapa pihak ketiga yang kita hadapi?"

Diam-diam dokter muda itu bersyukur punya pesuruh semacam ini, _bukannya dia senang atau apalah._ Mengingat posisi mereka berdua, perhitungan dan observasi yang akurat merupakan syarat ketuntasan minimum untuk menjalankan kegiatan _off-day._

"Kuharap aku bisa memberinya lebih," gumam Midorima seraya menganalisis laporan subjek hari ini. Grafik, referensi, istilah teknis. Data yang terkandung stagnan; tidak banyak perubahan.

Jika sudah begini, takdir pun enggan menengahi.

"... tapi dia tak bisa menunggu selamanya."

.

.

.

Satu pertanyaan. _Kenapa?_

Pening kembali lagi. Desis panjang disuarakan. Cukup, ia harus berhenti berpikir. Meski telah lolos dari kurungan ICU, sakit kepalanya tak kunjung berhenti kambuh.

Butir tablet putih diletakkan di muka meja. Hilang sudah niatan Tetsuya untuk mengonsumsi dosis penunjang kehidupan.

Derap langkah menyusuri koridor terdengar samar. Tetsuya buru-buru menyembunyikan obat yang batal menuruni kerongkongan. Pintu kamarnya bergerak.

Kanvas serba putih memudahkan matanya untuk menangkap sosok merah yang datang menghampiri, namun sayang semua yang dilihatnya sudah tidak lebih dari bayang-bayang pudar.

"Ohayou, Tetsuya." Merah itu membelai wajahnya lembut. Tetsuya memejamkan mata ketika ia merasakan sentuhan bibir Seijuurou di dahinya. Lembut, sama seperti hati emas yang disembunyikan kekasihnya.

"Ohayou, Sei-kun." Dan Tetsuya masih tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Sudah minum obat?" Seijuurou bertanya seraya menyelipkan jemarinya di antara sutra biru muda, bergerak dalam lingkaran yang memijat kepala yang masih berdenyut.

"Sudah."

Setelahnya mereka sama-sama terdiam, seakan memberi kode kepada satu sama lain untuk menyambung obrolan. Tentu saja, Seijuurou yang terlebih dahulu memecah sunyi.

"Aku yakin Tetsuya akan sembuh," ujarnya melankolis, tangannya memilin helai-helai secerah langit. "Aku akan selalu mendampingi Tetsuya, meski harus menunggu selamanya."

 _Hal itu lagi._

"Setahun terasa seperti selamanya, Sei-kun."

.

.

.

Seharusnya yang menderita sakit kepala parah itu anak yang sedang dalam pertanggungjawabannya. Apakah migraine bisa menular dengan medium udara?

Intinya, Midorima pusing bukan kepalang. Ia ingin segera pulang dan beristirahat, namun lagi-lagi takdir dan Tetsuya mengadakan kongkalikong untuk membuatnya sial meski sudah membawa benda pendongkrak peruntungan.

Apa ia harus mengatakan dengan gamblang bahwa dosis yang ia berikan pada Tetsuya itu tidak bekerja seperti kelihatannya?

"Sudah puas tertawa, Takao?"

Giginya bergemeletuk saat mengajukan pertanyaan itu. Mendengar kericuhan sepihak dari asistennya sukses mempersempit ruang dalam tengkorak hingga menyebabkan sakitnya bertambah parah.

Takao masih setengah tergelak, setengah sekarat di sofa pojok sana, "Habisnya—pfft—ini pertama kalinya Shin-chan gagal soal ini, sih."

"Tsk." Midorima mendecakkan lidah. Hampir dua tahun mengenal anak itu bukan berarti ia dapat memahami jalan pikiran Tetsuya yang sedikit banyak membuat orang frustasi.

"Santai saja, Shin-chan." Tahu-tahu asistennya itu sudah mampir ke sisinya, dengan bijak menepuk bahunya. Takao masih tersenyum lima jari ketika ia berkata,

"Lagipula, masih tersisa setengah tahun."

.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan berbohong, Tetsuya."

Dengan kedua lengan dilipat di dada, Seijuurou tampil angkuh. Botol putih yang isinya tidak berkurang diletakkan dalam area pandang Tetsuya, saksi atas tindak sembunyi-sembunyinya empat bulan ini. Selihai-lihainya ia berakting, sinar matanya menyiratkan sakit tak tertahan.

Omong-omong sakit, dentuman dalam rongga kepalanya sedang datang bertubi-tubi, dan rasanya jemarinya lebih sering gemetar; gerakan yang tidak tegas maupun stabil.

Lelah kembali menimpa. Izinkan Tetsuya untuk tidur _sebentar—_

"Tidak, jangan dulu." Suara tegas Seijuurou membawa kesadarannya kembali ke dunia nyata. Genggaman erat di pergelangan memaksa jiwa untuk tidak melayang ke alam mimpi. "Kalau kau ingin tidur, minum obatmu. Setelah itu bermimpilah sepuasmu."

Tetsuya hanya mampu bergumam tak jelas. _Jangan, Sei-kun, jauhkan obat itu dariku. Aku tidak ingin..._

Tetsuya ingin menjerit dan meronta, meluapkan histeria dalam satu ultimatum penuh penolakan. Namun apa daya, energinya sudah di ambang kekosongan dan jasadnya agak mati rasa.

Melihat pil putih bergulir ke telapak kekasihnya membuat perasaan itu semakin kuat, membuncah dan berdesak-desakan.

 _Jangan, Sei-kun! Aku ingin... semuanya seperti biasa... Setahun sudah seperti selamanya..._

Seijuurou tanpa tedeng aling-aling memaksanya untuk membuka mulut. Pil berpindah dari tangan ke rongga mulut, kemudian Tetsuya merasa sakit di kerongkongan akibat objek kecil yang terlanjur menggelinding ke pangkal lidah sebelum disusul air.

"Agh—uhuk! Uhuk!"

Tetsuya terbatuk hebat—sepenuhnya sengaja, berusaha mengeluarkan benda yang baru ia telan. Sayang sekali yang keluar hanya angin.

"Lain kali jangan diulangi." Terdengar bisikan Seijuurou yang sudah tidak setegas beberapa saat lalu. Tangannya mengusap-usap punggung mungil Tetsuya yang mulai menggigil. Kepalanya serasa dihantam benda tumpul dalam satu ayunan mantap; tubuhnya melemas seketika.

Tetsuya meringis. Kraniumnya masih sakit, bantal empuk yang menyangga kepala tidak banyak membantu. Ia terisak.

"Tetsuya," setitik kekhawatiran mengisi suara itu. "Apa kepalamu sakit?"

Tetsuya berniat untuk mengangguk walau sedikit, tapi otot di lehernya enggan bekerja. Tak hanya itu, seluruh anggota geraknya sudah sulit digerakkan. Ah, ia jadi tak bisa menghapus air matanya yang mulai tumpah.

"Tetsuya. Jawab aku, Tetsuya!" Khawatir bertransformasi menjadi panik. Seijuurou menepuk pipinya, berusaha menjaga agar kesadarannya tidak menguap. Tetsuya ingin menjawab, tapi napasnya mulai melemah.

 _Maaf, aku mengantuk, Sei-kun._

Kemudian gelap.

—tidur selamanya; sama sekali bukan ide buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruang yang mereka tempati hampa dan hening. Tidak ada suara kecuali bunyi khas monitor detak jantung dan napas Tetsuya. Lemah, namun masih ada. Sama dengan harapan yang tersisa.

Seijuurou tahu dan ia tidak berharap lebih.

Tangannya sibuk memainkan botol kecil berisi beberapa butir putih, terkadang menyibak beberapa anak rambut yang berjatuhan dan menghalangi wajah Tetsuya.

"Bangunlah, Tetsuya..."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Tetsuya, kau sudah menjanjikan setahun," Seijuurou mulai bermonolog, mengusap lembut punggung tangan Tetsuya. Terasa mungil dan ringkih. "Kau terlalu cepat dua bulan."

Respon masih nihil.

"Pegang janjimu, Tetsuya—"

"Permisi~"

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Bukan dokter yang telah mengasuh Tetsuya sejak dua tahun lalu yang masuk, namun seseorang bersurai hitam. Berbalut jas laboratorium dan menenteng sebuah papan data, Takao Kazunari bergegas menghampiri sisi ranjang.

Dengan cekatan dan berbekal pengalaman bertahun-tahun, si asisten mencatat data dari serangkaian alat-alat yang terpasang pada tubuh Tetsuya dalam format sebuah laporan singkat.

Setelah selesai Takao menghadap Seijuurou dan menunjukkan beberapa lembar cetak hitam-putih. "Jadi begini, Seijuurou-san." Ia memulai, namun beberapa kata setelahnya tidak terdengar.

Seijuurou menulikan pendengarannya sejenak.

Di tangannya; hasil pemindaian otak seseorang.

"... menjadi ganas... tidak bisa diangkat..."

"... satu bulan... menderita..."

"... kami akan membantu sebisanya."

Ocehan Takao akhirnya berhenti, dan Seijuurou bisa melepas pandangan yang seakan melekat ke hasil CT Scan di genggaman.

"Menurut analisis _brainwave saat_ ini, Kuroko-kun tertidur karena efek samping obat yang kami berikan. Dia tidak sedang koma. Kira-kira lusa dia terbangun."

Seijuurou terbutakan oleh air mata yang—kurang ajarnya—berani menetes sambil disaksikan orang selain Tetsuya, namun ia bisa sedikit melihat ekspresi Takao yang tak terdefinisi.

"Kuroko-kun adalah seseorang yang hebat, Seijuurou-san. Dua tahun dari tumor otak bukanlah hal yang—"

"—kan obat."

"Eh?"

Seijuurou mengacuhkan kadar bingung si asisten. Malahan, ia sedikit meninggikan suara. "Itu—bukan obat."

Botol mungil menjerit ketika genggaman memberi tekanan berlebih. Plastik materialnya nyaris remuk dan menumpahkan isinya ke lantai. Lembar cetak monokrom terjatuh dari pangkuan ketika Seijuurou bangkit dan menatap bengis Takao.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Tetsuya?"

Sunyi beberapa saat, lalu sunyi itu melebur dalam tawa singkat yang terlepas dari tenggorokan si raven.

"Tidakkah Seijuurou-san ingin Kuroko-kun melihatmu sebagai pahlawan?" Ujar Takao skeptis setelah tawanya mereda. "Sama sepertimu, kami hanya ingin menyelamatkan Kuroko-kun. Dengan cara kami sendiri, tentunya."

"Aku bisa menyeret kalian ke pengadilan—asal tahu saja."

Tergelak sekali lagi, Takao cukup balik kanan dan melambaikan sebuah kaset yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana. "Maaf, tapi itu mustahil." Nada bicaranya terdengar seperti senyum yang tertahan.

"Sebelum itu, Shin-chan akan duluan menyeretku ke pelaminan. Nikmati satu bulanmu, Akashi Seijuurou-san."

.

.

.

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di keningnya, kali ini lebih lama dari biasanya. Tetsuya masih memejamkan mata ketika ia merasakan helai poninya satu persatu merosot dan kembali menutup dahi.

Ketika mereka terbuka, Tetsuya dapat melihat Seijuurou yang balas menatapnya sendu—walau hanya samar-samar.

Kekasihnya mulai terseret arus keputusasaan. Ia tahu dunia kaca pria sewarna hemoglobin itu mulai retak. Bagus, sebentar lagi mereka akan sama-sama hancur. Tetsuya tak perlu khawatir sebab dirinya telah hancur sejak dulu. Kini mereka berbagi perasaan yang sama.

Sedikit demi sedikit, ngilu kembali menjalari kepalanya. Tetsuya ingin bangkit dan jalan-jalan pagi, tapi sayang kedua kakinya tengah kehilangan sensasi meski saraf diberi gaya kontak.

"Sei-kun," ujarnya sembari mengatur posisi nyaman—ah, tengkoraknya terasa bagai remuk sehabis dipukul kuat-kuat, untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sei-kun tahu? Saat tertidur kemarin, rasanya nyenyak sekali."

Seijuurou menyimak dalam diam.

"Kurasa, itu bukanlah hal buruk."

Tetsuya abai, lisannya lanjut bermonolog.

"Dan Midorima-kun baik sekali karena mau membantuku," Ia melanjut, jemari tangan kiri memainkan milik yang kanan. "Aku bodoh ya, Sei-kun? Seharusnya aku tahu kalau saat itu, Midorima-kun hendak menyelamatkanku."

Tetsuya tidak bosan berceloteh, menjaga figur semu Seijuurou dalam area pandangnya.

"Karena aku menghargai usaha Midorima-kun, aku akan meminta satu hal. Tidak sulit, kok."

Dan Tetsuya pun tak bosan tersenyum, sampai saat ini.

"Nee, Sei-kun."

Kontras dengan hening yang Seijuurou selami, Tetsuya akan terus berbicara sampai pria bernetra heterokromia itu dapat mencerna seluruh kata-katanya.

"Boleh aku mati?"

.

.

.

.

.

"—terlalu tinggi, Shin-chan."

"Aku tahu. _Timing_ -nya harus pas."

"Lalu? Kuroko-kun sudah menemukan alternatif?"

"Semua tercantum di kertas itu."

"Eeh~ tapi bukannya tidak perlu seperti ini?"

"Jaga-jaga, Takao. Satu sudah cukup."

Langkah mereka terhenti. Lain dengan Midorima yang tak banyak bereaksi, Takao berdiri dengan cengiran khasnya. Ceria, seolah peduli setan dengan hawa kematian dan penderitaan yang ia telan bulat-bulat setiap _off-day._

Ia menyapa, "Konbanwa, Seijuurou-san."

Seijuurou melirik, tertangkap menguping percakapan mereka. Sialnya paruh awal percakapan itu tidak terdengar karena pendengarannya hanya mampu menjangkau sejauh tikungan di ujung koridor, tempat dua orang dengan tinggi kontras itu muncul.

"Aku datang untuk berkompromi." Pernyataan yang keluar dari mulutnya mengundang aura berseri-seri dari si raven.

(Karena Seijuurou ingin Tetsuya-nya bahagia, bagaimanapun caranya.)

.

.

.

.

 _Déjà vu._ Atmosfer berbeda yang terasa sama.

Hari itu, langit terisi mendung kelabu; hari ini, langit bersih tanpa cela. Begitu bersih sampai ia nyaris melewatkan kepala berlapis helai senada. Empunya kepala yang dimaksud pun sama dengan di hari itu.

"Halo, ohayou, Sei-kun." Tetsuya mengayun kaki berselang-seling, seperti anak kecil yang melamun di kursi ayunan. Manik lazuardi menyapu cakrawala dalam balutan nostalgia.

"Ohayou. Tetsuya sudah menunggu lama?" Sosok merah—yang sangat dicintainya—datang menghampiri. Heterokrom indah itu akan ia rindukan, jika setelah ini ia masih bisa merindu.

Butuh berapa detik agar hidup Tetsuya berakhir? Mungkin, di sisa beberapa detik itu, ia bisa mengkaji ulang waktu yang sudah mereka habiskan bersama.

Sebuah tawa kecil. "Tentu saja, Sei-kun," Tetsuya bertumpu pada satu lengan, sebelah tangan menahan massa tubuh di atas pagar besi, satunya direntangkan ibarat hendak menggenggam mentari pagi. "Selamanya dan satu hari."

Satu hari. Perkiraan dokternya meleset satu hari. Bukan berarti ia akan bertahan sampai setahun, karena benang kehidupannya nyaris putus.

Tetsuya tahu. Ia bisa melihat benangnya sejelas cerah hari ini.

"Sei-kun, aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi."

Sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangnya. Tetsuya dapat merasakan hembusan napas Seijuurou—hangat, seperti pelukannya. "Hari ini. Pasti, hari ini."

Dirinya bahagia tak terkira. Akhirnya, _akhirnya,_ sang kekasih dapat memahami keinginannya sepenuh hati. Dan Tetsuya tahu Seijuurou bukanlah seorang yang suka menebar harapan palsu.

Kebahagian ini terluap dalam wujud satu-dua buah ciuman—yang tak singkat. Tidak ada nafsu di balik pagutan bibir mereka; sekedar bukti cinta dari lubuk hati terdalam kedua insan yang sebentar lagi akan berpisah.

Benang merah yang mengikat mereka terlepas, bersamaan dengan jarak antara wajah mereka yang melebar. Seijuurou menghadiahi satu lagi kecupan di dahi; jimat keberuntungan sehari-hari. Tangan yang lebih besar naik perlahan—dari pinggang, pusat punggung, kemudian ke bahu.

Sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dan membasahi pipi Tetsuya.

Walau dari jarak sedekat ini, ia tidak bisa memastikan apakah Seijuurou juga tengah menangis. Semua warna telah memudar, tak lebih dari bayang-bayang semitransparan.

"Aku sangat, sangat mencintai Sei-kun."

Tetsuya tertawa, entah sambil menangis atau sebenarnya menangis sambil tertawa. Genggaman kedua tangan di bahunya mengerat.

"Aku juga mencintai Tetsuya. Apapun—selama kau bahagia."

Hentakan.

Dingin menggigit tiap inci kulit, kelopak mata terasa memberat. Azure kembar tertutup tirai masing-masing. Tetsuya limbung ke belakang, membiarkan gravitasi bekerja pada tubuh.

"Terima kasih." Ia berbisik lirih sebelum deru angin memenuhi pendengarannya.

.

.

.

Dari posisi ini, ia tidak akan salah, dan tidak ada ruang untuk membuat kesalahan. Semua terjadi dalam gerak lambat. Awalan, jeda, _timing,_ benturan, dan keributan yang mengiringinya.

Takao meraih ke dalam saku jas dan mengeluarkan ponsel, menekan tombol yang sudah ia jadikan _shortcut._ Nada sambung, kemudian suara seseorang di lini seberang.

 _"Ada apa lagi? Jangan buang waktuku_ _—"_

"Ah, Shin-chan. Maaf mengganggu," grasak-grusuk di sisi sana menandakan lawan konversasi bergerak keluar kantor. "Prosedur berjalan sesuai rencana."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Terlepas dari soal selamanya dan satu hari tadi, aku memiliki satu keinginan. Aku akan berkata 'jika terwujud, maka aku akan bahagia', karena aku tahu—_

— _Sei-kun akan melakukan apapun asal aku bahagia._

.

.

.

"Bahagia, ya..."

Seijuurou meremas tepi kertas yang mana perasaan yang belum sempat disampaikan Tetsuya tertulis di atasnya. Tenggelam dalam dunia sendiri sampai ia melupakan siapa yang tengah menemani, termasuk bahwa 'siapa' yang dimaksud ternyata menyembunyikan kertas itu darinya.

Dunianya? Tidak, imeji itu sudah hancur. Dunianya lenyap ditelan kegelapan.

"Singgasanamu ibarat ada di langit ketujuh."

Si dokter muda menatap acuh kliennya. Kilau bening klorofil tak bermakna kias; denotatif, tanpa menutup suatu apapun. Jika mata adalah jendela jiwa, maka Midorima mengekspos kejujuran dari relung hati terdalam.

Tetap saja, Seijuurou tidak suka jalan pikirannya terinterupsi. "Kau ini dokter, Shintarou. Bukan pujangga."

Pria hijau mendengus, pucuk telunjuk menyundul bingkai hitam alat optik yang bertengger di pangkal hidung.

"Apa kau tahu, Akashi?"

Jujur bertransformasi menjadi sinis. Midorima bangkit dari duduk dan menatap lekat-lekat pria bersurai hemoglobin yang masih terdiam. Usahanya mencipta bait puisi menyembunyikan sindiran halus.

"Jika kau jatuh dari ketinggian itu, kau akan mati."

(Dan itu semua telah terjadi.)

"Aku senang kau mau bekerja sama."

Bahu mereka berpapasan. Lima senti memisahkan ujung jari Midorima dari gagang logam. Langkah jenjang terhenti ketika terasa Seijuurou tengah menekuk senyum tanpa makna.

"Terima kasih karena sudah berusaha menyelamatkan Tetsuya."

"Sama-sama." tuas sederhana ditarik untuk membuka jalan keluar, sekali lagi secara denotatif. "Ingatlah untuk menyesal seumur hidup. Dan jangan kembali lagi."

Figur jangkung ditelan bayang-bayang lorong. Ceklikan pintu serba putih menjadi kawan Seijuurou dalam kebisuan.

... ah iya, ia terlalu sibuk melamunkan kisah yang membawanya ke hari ini sampai lupa lanjut membaca surat dari Tetsuya-nya.

Tersisa beberapa kalimat di penghujung pesan.

.

.

.

 _Mati di tangan orang yang kau cintai. Bukankah itu sangat romantis?_

 _Terima kasih untuk segalanya,_

 _Sei-kun._

.

.

.

 **end.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojok Curhatan Author:**

 **Fic ini bermula dari topik bahasan utama saat saya join konferensi internasional di sekolah saya. Setelahnya saya mikir, 'oke, ayo coba bikin fic yang mainnya kanker. Eh, mainstream. Kalo gitu buat twist pake topik itu mwahaha'.**

 **Alhasil jadilah fic nista yang intinya sehitam Aomine. Dan duo MidoTaka (apalagi Mas Taka) yang humor-worthy jadi kurang ajar.**

 **Sumpah, fic ini sangat melelahkan, berhubung topik yang saya jadikan ide itu berat banget dan butuh riset berkali-kali. Saya memang suka bikin yang temanya berat-berat, tapi gak pernah secapek ini, duarius deh.**

 **Yang bisa tebak topik yang dimaksud itu apa, saya kasih virtual hug sini~ /dikeroyok massa/**

 **Maafkan saya yang inspirasinya datang secara sporadis. Setelah ini saya akan memperjuangkan fic multichap yang miracles itu. Very slow update gegara sekolah kurang ajar kalo kasih tugas.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **(Di bawah ada omake.)**

.

.

.

.

.

"Permisi."

Engsel pintu berderit, terbuka untuk menampakkan perwujudan Akashi Seijuurou. Midorima mengernyit, tidak biasa jika lisan kawannya yang satu itu mengucap tata krama.

"Sudah kubilang jangan kembali, Akashi."

Pertemuan terakhir mereka terhitung tiga bulan lalu. Lagipula, Seijuurou sudah cukup kehilangan alasan bagi mereka untuk terus berinteraksi, buat apa ia susah-susah datang kemari?

"Tidak sopan," Pria bersurai darah itu mendudukkan diri di hadapannya, ujung jari sibuk memijat pelipis yang berdenyut. "Apa salahnya mengunjungi kawan lama?"

Konsep pertemanan dengan individu yang satu ini memang sedikit abstrak, jadi Midorima memutuskan untuk mencampakkan pikiran tersebut. Namun norma kesopanan menuntut ditegakkan. "Ada yang ingin dibicarakan?"

Ia mengamati gerak-gerik sang klien. Kepala tertunduk, mulut menyuarakan desis, kranium pening tak tertolong.

"Omong-omong, bukankah seharusnya kau berada di tahanan, Akashi?"

"Maaf saja, aku juga bisa menghindar dari bui sepertimu." Tukas lawan bicara sebal. Vokalnya terdengar tajam dan tersinggung. Ah iya, Midorima baru teringat akan pundi-pundi yen simpanan Seijuurou, tak heran jika urusan itu tergolong sepele.

Kedua manik berbeda kroma itu menunjukkan tatap tanpa makna, "Apa kau masih punya?"

Midorima melirik kabinet yang bersandar tak jauh dari meja kerjanya, kemudian kembali ke Yang Mulia. "Kau sedang sakit apa? AIDS? TBC? Aku tidak ingin melanggar protokol."

"Itu urusan mudah."

Pria sewarna dedaunan musim panas berpikir sejenak. "Kalau begitu, ada. Mau yang cepat atau yang lambat?"

"Aku tidak suka terburu-buru."

Satu anggukan. "Ada tambahan?"

Sepucuk surat berlapis amplop putih disodorkan. Dibarter dengan botol kecil yang senada. Tatap nanar Seijuurou belum berubah, tetapi sudut bibirnya agak tertarik.

"Setahun lagi." Ujarnya pelan.

Kliennya bangkit dari duduk dan langsung melengos keluar dari kantornya. Midorima meneliti lembar kertas yang terbaring di mejanya. Sebelum raga Seijuurou memudar dari jarak pandang, ia menyahut,

"Dua kali sehari."

Tanpa langsung menyaksikan pun Midorima tahu bahwa pria ceri itu mengulum senyum pahit.

"Siap, dokter."


End file.
